Omega strenght
by mk94
Summary: Columbus is no normal omega. (Talumbus!)
1. Chapter 1

There was one thing the survivors knew about Columbus. Columbus was no normal omega.

"When do you get into heat?" Little Rock, the youngest alpha in the group once asked him one evening. The other two alphas glared at her for her crude question. Columbus, besides blushing furiously, looked nervously at her. "Well, actually…" he looked at the other two and grew even redder. "Never mind…" he said and went to the car, going to sleep. Little Rock received a clout. "Do never ask an omega when the heat is coming!" Wichita scolded angrily.

"Why not?"

"It's very intimate. Either we can smell their heat or they tell us. And they would only tell us if they want us to spend it with them." The older sister explained. "But we traveled for four month now and he should have at least once gone into heat, don't you think?" Little Rock asked, clearly at lost what's wrong with their only omega in the group.

Tallahassee and Wichita switched glances, also at lost about Columbus.

…

It has been a week since the incident and everything was back to 'normal'. Columbus and Tallahassee were wandering around a supermarket, searching for supplies and maybe some zombies to slay down. "Hey…uh…maybe-"

"You also want to know about my heat?" Columbus interrupted annoyed. Tallahassee didn't answer, just acting as if he is searching for walking zombies. "Ok, you want to know?" Tallahassee turned to the young man, irritated by his outburst. "You want to know? Ok, listen to this…" Columbus snapped angrily. "I can't go into heat, there, now you know! I never had my heat! I don't know how it feels like! Awesome right? An infertile omega as last survivor with two alphas and one child! And you only wait to fuck me, right?" Columbus shouted angrily, pointing his finger at the confused alpha's chest. "And you know what!? Forget it! I don't care! All the time an omega is treated like some softy! But I survived this shit here! Would a softy omega manage this!?"

Suddenly a zombie shot out and sprinted over to them. Columbus rudely took away Tallahassee's skillet and threw a hard punch at the undead's head. "Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking you little shit!" The teen yelled and threw many more punches at the zombie. The red neck watched the teen smashing the undead into a pulp.

He smirked at the teen when he huffed, tired of his outburst. "I'm sorry…I-"

"Don't be, jus' happy that you let your stress out, ya know?" Columbus gave him a week smile, nodded and walked past him. "I'm checking on the girls…"

Tallahassee didn't know what overcame him. Suddenly he felt damn horny. He watched the omega walking out of the shop. Columbus smelled…very arousing. But the teen was clearly not in heat. Any other omega would be panting and crying for an alpha to claim him or her. Columbus obviously not. "But his scent…" Tallahassee shook his head. "You just didn't get laid for a long time now, that's all," the alpha said to his crotch. But the whole week, he felt the torture. And not only him. Also Wichita seemed restless. "Damn, do you smell him? Am I imaging?"

But Columbus didn't seem to notice any of it. Then, it was over. Just over. As if nothing ever happened. In the end, both alphas just agreed that both just imagine it and tried to forget it.

Another two month went by, and obviously, their omega didn't go into heat. And only Little Rock was bothered by it. "Don't you want to know why? I mean, that is really nagging my mind!"

But both alphas snapped at her to stop it already. Columbus just blushed as Little Rock asked him again. "I don't know, ok?" He simply stated and left, going into a shop to gather some warm clothes.

Weeks flew by and Little Rock was nagging the omega to no end. Till he had enough. "That's it!" He snapped at her. He pulled her away from the others, who sit at their little fire in the empty house, and took her into a room. "Ok, I will tell you everything I know but then you stop your questions, got it?"

"Got it."

Columbus nodded, still angry of the whole situation. He walked around till he just sat down on the old bed, sighing, "My parents were Betas…and the greatest scaredy cats ever. So having an omega like me was stressful for them. When they noticed that I didn't go into heat like I'm supposed to do, they took me to a doctor. Well, he just said that I just won't ever get into heat which means I can't get bonded. That happens to few other omegas too. The problem is, while other omegas normally would freak out by this fact, I didn't. It just felt like 'I just will find my right Alpha and then I went into heat', you understand?"

Little Rock started to nod but then shook her head.

"What I mean is, that while other omegas are losing hope, I think that the right Alpha will show up eventually."

"Oh…so you didn't believe the doctor…"

"No, I didn't believe him. And I almost fell into heat, I think-"

"Wait, what do you mean with 'Almost'?"

Columbus sighed. "There was that alpha in high school. He always was mocking me and making fun of me. But…I liked that…not in the masochist way! I had his attention and his alone. When he tried to beat me up…I had fun fighting him, showing him that he should try harder to claim me-I mean beat me up!" Columbus corrected weakly, blushing to talk about that to a child. "But then, he had another omega, his girlfriend…" he sneered. "He stopped with everything we had. And then, I didn't know how it happened. It was kind of a black out…"

"A black out?" Little Rock asked curious.

"You can talk about this with Wichita. It's like losing yourself but still be conscious of your actions, you know? It happens mostly to the alphas but also the omegas. Anyway…after a week and he still had this omega….I came to school…."

_Now he would do this. He would show Donny that he had chosen the wrong omega. He went into the school building and immediately felt the looks on him. Obviously, because he was dressed in lose green shirt with seductive tight black jeans. His neck was free to see only to invite him for wonderful mating. His parents would freak out if they know what he was doing. "Donny!" He shouted over to the jock. Donny and his little omega were making out in the hall, not hearing him. Columbus made an annoyed sound, ignoring the open looks from the other alphas. He walked over to them and rudely pulled the girl away from his alpha. "What the hell?"_

"_If you would be so kind and get your hands of him. Thank you."_

_The girl glared at him furious. Donny looked at him angrily. "Who do you think you are!?" The girl snapped, moving to punch him. "I, my little omega, am his…" Columbus growled, catching her fist easily. She gasped in shock. "Let her alone you freak!" Donny growled angrily._

"_And let you go off with a weak omega like her? I don't think so," Columbus chuckled mockingly, shoving the girl away harshly against a locker and turning to his soon-to-be-mate. "I want you, Donny. Show me how much you want me…" Columbus smirked as he saw the aroused look on his alpha. The other omegas and betas around all hid away from them, the girlfriend sitting on the floor, not daring to move. The other alphas where also very aroused of the scene. "Come on…show me."_

_Donny attacked him, smashing him against the lockers. Then he smelled his neck thoroughly, which made Columbus moaned happily. But Columbus is a strong omega. A strong omega who wants a strong alpha…_

_He pushed the jock away. Donny gave him an irritated look. Columbus cocked his head to the side. "Show me you deserve me…"_

_And Donny attacked again. He tried to punch him, but the omega easily dodged them. He tried to grab him and pull him to the ground, but Columbus freed himself every time. "How about round two?" Columbus chuckled playfully, throwing a clean punch against the alphas face, triggering the alpha's instincts. Donny screamed at him, this time managing him to pin him against the lockers. But when he leaned down to bite him on his neck, the scent driving him crazy, a strong hand pulled at his hair. "Do you think this is a game…?" Columbus asked angrily, clearly insulted. He pushed the alpha away from him. "If you want to mate me, take it seriously…"_

_The alpha shouted again, but Columbus was angry now. He dodged the jock's punches and kicked him in his leg, making the other teen falling to his knees. Then the omega then pressed his foot on Donny's chest, pushing him to the floor. Donny stopped fighting, just panting and looking at him with a scared expression. Columbus grimaced at that. "You're a disappointment. You are not worth it." He then looked at the students and teacher around him. The other alphas didn't dare to make a move at him, his scent too strong. He then looked at the girlfriend of the weak alpha, "Keep him. You two fit perfectly for each other…"_

"Doctors said, I broke his leg. Well, since then…I was the freak in school…and no one wanted ever to mate me- DATE me! No one wanted to date me…" Columbus mumbled, blushing again and looking away sadly. "Since then I never felt…in that kind of heat…"

"Wow…I so have to tell that the others!" Little Rock shouted, making a run for the door. "No!" Columbus shouted but somehow, he couldn't stop her. "Damn, that child is fast!" Columbus cursed. Now the other alphas will know…how embarrassing!

…

As the group packed up their things to travel on, Wichita walked up to Columbus. She didn't manage to say something because Columbus already started, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Columbus! Don't you think it's unhealthy-"

"Unhealthy! PAH!" He snapped, "you just want to fuck some omega, am I right?"

Before she could reply, Columbus interrupted, "why do you want to talk about my heat?"

Wichita didn't answer.

"I thought so…" Columbus finished and climbed into the car. Wichita glanced over to Tallassee, and both got the scent of the other's. They both now were rivals.

…

Columbus knew that he was the cause of this. It has been two weeks since they knew his secret and since then Tallahassee and Wichita started to fight. At first, they were just teasing and annoying each other. After a while, they began to snap for each simple little mistake the other alpha made. And now they actually yelled their lungs out for the stupidest things like where Wichita left the bottle of beer or where Tallahassee's Twinkies are hidden.

Columbus sighed and left into the old hut they chose to rest in. Little Rock watched the other two alphas nearing each other aggressive. "Ok, now we have to deal with this shit once and for all!" Wichita growls.

"What, don't can't stand his scent or what, princess?" The redneck smirked.

"Come on, grandpa, you are just as aroused as I am!" the female alpha snapped angrily. Tallahassee grumbles annoyed. "Ok, but I try first-"

"What!? No! I will-"

Both were shoving each other away from the house. Wichita fell and Tallahassee ran towards the little hut, quickly entering it. Little Rock giggled as she watched her sister groaned annoyed. "Well, looks like Tallahassee wins…" the youngest chuckled.

Suddenly, crashes were heard. Things got broken. They heard Tallahassee's screams.

And then, Tallahassee flew out of the window.

Wichita quickly wrapped her arms around her sister, keeping her save from the glass shards. Tallahassee coughed lightly, slowly standing up, pulling few large shards out of his bleeding shoulders. The door was kicked open by the omega, a very aggressive omega.

Columbus walked out calmly, with his pullover wrapped around his waist and his oversized blouse ripped half open to reveal his pale chest and neck. "What's up? Already tired?" Columbus asked, walking confidently over to the other and shoved him by the chest. Tallahassee just growled and grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him to himself. Columbus gasped as the older man sniffed again at his neck, stroking his hair while doing so. But Columbus is tuff. He pushed the alpha away, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Tallahassee grunted and stayed on the ground.

Little Rock saw Wichita smirk at the unconscious Redneck and walking towards the omega.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Columbus whined, nursing the injuries of the two older alphas. They sat around the fire, Tallahassee bandaged around chest and shoulders and with a Twinkie as apology while Wichita, also bandaged around shoulders and leg just as head, she got a half cold bottle of wine pressed to her forehead.

"Really, guys, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me-"

"The heat." All alphas replied simply.

Columbus blushed at that. "I was not in heat…"

"Sure…" Little Rock chuckled.

"But I never saw an Omega like you…" Wichita spoke up.

Columbus blushed and looked back at the fire. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"But when you think about it, Columbus can be happy for that, right?" Little Rock asked. When the others looked at her confused, she sighed. "Think about it. When everything was fine, of course Columbus didn't fit. He is an aggressive omega if you could say that. Now in a world like ours now, Columbus can defend himself because he even is more on defense when he gets into heat. Look around! Do we see a normal omega around here? No! Because sooner or later they went into heat and had no way to fight!"

She looked at their friend. "You can be happy to be able to beat up some ass!"

Columbus chuckled and the older alphas smiled in realization. "Well, now that this is cleared…" Tallahassee spoke up, "I will have to work harder to mate you!"

Columbus' smile disappeared. "What?!"

"You heard me. You and me. Mating." The redneck smirked seducing at the teen. "Well, I won't try again!" Wichita chuckled, rubbing her head," your foot still hurts."

"Y-you mean…You want to m-mate…? …with me? Why?"

Tallahassee smiled at him softly. "I have my reason, boy."

Columbus suddenly stood up. "You ass will then have to be more than a show off to be worth mating with!" He snapped his mouth shut. "Sorry! I don't know what overcame me!"

"Simple, that man turns you on." Wichita points at the smirking maniac.

Columbus chuckled, blushing still and sat back. Everyone then talked about other stuff. The curly haired boy was happy that his omega gender was not the center of attention anymore.

…

The group panted tired, watching Columbus running into the crowd of furious zombies. He smashed their heads with cooking gloves, kicking legs away, screaming all along to attract them all. As one zombie managed to be near enough to bite the omegas hand, said-hand grabbed its jaw, his other hand its upper jaw and ripping it off.

He ripped of one zombie's arm and slammed it at the others. After a while he took out a gun and finished the rest of. He panted heavily, covered in dirt and rotten blood.

"Never was that happy to have a half-heated omega with us…" Little Rock whispered to the others who just nodded.

"Ok, wish me luck…" Tallahassee said, walking confidently over to Columbus.

Columbus glared at the other, pointing his gun at the alpha. "Don't you dare…"

Tallahassee just huffed and moved forwards…

…

"What were you thinking?! You idiot! I could have killed you!" Columbus yelled at the redneck, who got bandaged for his shot in the shoulder. "Well, but you didn't. Now let's not talk about it…

"You idiot…" Columbus said, brushing the man's shoulder.

Tallahassee could swear he heard the omega purring content.

…

"Why don't you just give up?" Columbus chuckled amused, opening his shirt a bit, to show off his neck. Tallahassee growled aroused. "I hav' ma reasons, spitfuck!" he shouted attacking the other by grabbing the teens shirt, ripping it off. He became dizzy, quickly losing Columbus out of his sight.

And then, he lay on the ground, face to the ground, Columbus' feet triumphal on his back.

"Maybe next time…alpha…"

Tallahassee watched Columbus walking away, slightly waving his hips. "That boy will be the death of me…"

…

"Why are you still trying!?" Columbus whined, nursing another bruise from the alphas face. He ignored the giggles from the girls. "Accept that it won't work."

"No," the redneck stated. Columbus blushed. "I want to mate with you, boy. And I mean it."

The girls stopped giggling; now listening closely. " Do you mean…?"

"I like omegas who can go on their own…my wife was also like that…" Tallahassee said quietly. "My puppy would have been also like his mother. A strong omega…" He rubbed his neck frustrated by his memories. "Just so you know…I like you as Columbus, not as strong omega only. You can be a wimp…" he chuckled as Columbus glared at him weakly.

"But you can be trusted and obviously stronger than you look like…you can be adorable, you know?"

Before Columbus could reply, Tallahassee sighed annoyed, "enough smooch talk, I need some zombie to kill!"

…

It has been two month ago since Tallahassee's confession and he still didn't manage to dominate the omega.

One morning, Columbus was nowhere to be found. "Guys? Where is Colly?" Wichita asked worriedly. Little Rock woke up from her nap, tiredly looking around. "Columbus!" Tallahassee shouted. But there was no reply. "COLUMBUS!" They screamed but nothing could be heard from him.

"SHIT! Where is that spitfuck?"

"Do I look like I know?" Wichita snapped.

"Any idea where he could be?" Little Rock asked worriedly.

Tallahassee took a deep breath and sighed. He stiffened suddenly. He looked up at them surprised. "Do you smell that?"

The girls switched glances. "What do you mean?"

"That smell…Columbus' I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-scent. I smell him…"

"What are we standing here? Come on! We have to get him back! Who knows what is happening to him!" Wichita shouted quickly packing up their stuff, Little Rock following her act. They looked at the oldest alpha. "Go ahead; we catch up with you with the car."

Tallahassee nodded, walking on towards the scent he grew to know as Columbus when they were fighting.

…

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Professor asked. The omega glanced into the little room which showed their newcomer sitting on a clean white bed. "Of course it is! How do you think we're gonna save our race? We have many omegas saved here and twice as many alphas. Almost every omega is in heat right now, why isn't this one? He is here now for two weeks!" Boss said annoyed.

Professor watched the boy walking around in the room in boredom. "I can't deny that this boy is quite interesting. Every other omega would have released some scent of fright. His scent is completely different. I think we should wait…"

"But he is here now for two weeks! We don't have time for this!...give him the drug."

"What? No! I don't think it's-"

Boss pressed him against wall. "Give him. The drug…" Professor looked down. "Hey hey…" Boss said soothingly, which made the omega looking at the alpha again. "You know I just want to safe humanity…"

"But the omegas just want a place safe-"

Boss kissed the teen roughly. As they parted for air, the alpha gave Professor a stern look. "I…I-" Professor started to speak but was interrupted by a thumb. The both men looked back to the window to the newcomer's room. Said-omega stood in front of the glass, looking at his 'reflection'. To their shock he was suddenly throwing the bed against the glass. Professor gasped as the glass got few cracks. The young man in the room panted lightly before he calmed down again and pulled the bed, now with difficulty, back to its place and sat down, looking around unsecure.

"What was that?" Professor asked. "Don't know, don't care." Boss replied, looking back to his omega. "Just give him the drug." With that, he walked away. Professor blushed lightly from the happenings and quickly walked to his lab.

…

Columbus quickly stood up when a brunette teen entered the room. "Hello there…" he greeted awkwardly, "uh…the mirror was like that already when I came…" he lied weakly…

"Hello…you can call me Professor if you like?" Professor replied, ignoring the mirror. Columbus smiled in relief at the young omega. "Why am I here anyway? Your friends were not very nice when they attacked me while sleeping…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…well, you have at least a clean room! Like the others here…"

Columbus smiled excited. "There are more survivors?"

"Indeed! And we are working on saving humanity!"

Columbus stopped smiling, looking at the syringe in Professor's hands. "Oh god…I'm an experiment!" He moved away from the other omega, shouting his fright.

The young professor sighed and explained the syringe. "You have to understand, we only want to save our race!"

"By drugging me into heat and letting me fucked by some strange alpha!?" Columbus shouted angrily. Professor gasped at the strange scent. The omega is dangerous… "Please…just…"

"You are also and omega! Why don't you do it?!"

The teen blushed and looked at his feet. "My alpha is the chef here…and my circle is quite healthy…so yeah…"

Columbus pushed him against the wall. He smelled at the teen's neck roughly, pinning the other omega against the wall. "You're quite a young omega for that alpha…what are you, 17?"

"Wh-what?" Professor gasped.

"But not mated yet…" Columbus mumbled through his scenting. He then moved few steps away from the other. "I'm sorry…I just…" he took another deep breath and walked back to his bed. Professor cleared his throat. "Ok,…shall we start?"

"I wouldn't do that," Columbus said warningly. "I mean it."

"But you must! Boss will be-"

Columbus sighed. "He's not that nice, right?"

Professor didn't answer, just looking at the syringe. Columbus sighed again. "I will regret it, I'm sure of it…" with that, he held up his arm to the young omega.

…

Boss glanced into the newcomer's room. "Still nothing?"

Professor stiffed and quickly shook his head. "No, sir, he has only few symptoms of and upcoming heat-"

"But he should be fucking some alpha right now!" Boss yelled. He watched that new omega walking restless around the room. "I have enough!" he snapped. "Send an alpha in. He eventually will get into heat-"

"But that would be forced! You can't do that!" Professor shouted, surprised by his own actions. His alpha turned around walking up to him, "You know I can. And I will if I have to, understand?"

The Professor looked down, nodding lightly. "I asked if you have understood." Boss' voice was deep and dangerous. The young omega blushed and nodded more, looking into those scary eyes.

"Now send in alpha #28 and #13…"

"Two alphas?!"

Boss was glaring at Professor. The teen gulped nervously, nodded and left.

…

#28 and #13 were happy. Finally they get some nice young omega. "How about I take him first and then-"

"Come on, how about we both take him at the same time?"

They laughed excited. As they reached the door, #13 glanced through the window. "Hmm…doesn't look like in heat now if you ask me."

#28 also took a glance. Indeed, there the omega was, sitting calm on his bed, looking at the floor. "Hello there! We are going to have fun!" #28 shouted, knocking at the glass. Both men laughed at that. When they entered the room, the scent was madness. They grew quite dizzy, quite numb when they watched the omega standing up and removing his clean white shirt.

He walked up on them with firm steps. The alphas did the same, both starting to corner him. But the omega had none of that. #28 grabbed harshly at the man's arm and suddenly was thrown against the wall. He watched the omega breaking #13's leg with one clean kick and knocking him unconscious with another kick. With that, the omega simply walked out the room with a final, "worthless alphas…"

…

Tallahassee, Wichita and Little Rock were taken aback when they found the military base filled with omegas and alphas. Most of them in heat. "Damn, what's going on here?!" Wichita snapped, holding a cloth to her nose and mouth to deal with the scents. But Tallahassee only could smell that one scent. Right now they were in a large room filled with Alphas fighting for their lives against zombies, which seemed to have found the way in. Also they were fighting to survive. For around three weeks they were searching for Columbus and suddenly, his scent was never as strong as it was now.

And the older alpha immediately turned around to dodge the feet towards his head with his arms. Columbus jumped and with surprisingly grace landed back on his feet. "You're here…" Tallahassee whispered. Columbus smiled and attacked again with punches which Tallahassee could dodge this time. Around all this chaos with alphas and zombies, Tallahassee had to dodge every attack Columbus threw at him. The redneck shook his head in dizziness, trying to concentrating. He hated it when the omega took of the shirt when they fight. After he dodged the kicks towards his legs, Tallahassee realized Columbus actions. The boy always revealed his neck when he fought.

"You know, I think two can play this game…"

And when he ripped open his shirt, revealing his neck, he saw him. Columbus froze for a second, choking lightly for air. The teen then screamed, running towards him, avoiding and punching everyone who stood in his way. But Tallahassee caught his fist, pulling Columbus close, and for a moment, the teen just stared at him, waiting. The alphas held him close and kissed him deeply. And Tallahassee kissed him carefully, readying himself for another outburst. But it didn't come, Columbus closed his eyes, kissing back as good as possible.

And suddenly there was another problem.

"Ta…Tallahassee…I…I…" Columbus whined between the kisses and Tallahassee noticed this new scent. Heat.

"Oh no, Colly, not now!"

By then, Columbus kissed him again, his legs around his new found mate's hips and moaning happily. Tallahassee tried to leave the room quickly but a room filled with fighting alphas and enough zombies seemed to make it impossible. But Columbus was no normal omega…

"Tallahassee! LEFT!" Columbus shouted, landing a kick to the redneck's left where an alpha tried to attack with an ax. Columbus chuckled, now slung around Tallahassee's back. "I'm horny…" he whispered into his alphas ear. Tallahassee quickly shot down few more zombies, searching for Wichita. Damn they were lucky that Little Rock is waiting in the car. "WICHITA!" He screamed through the chaos. He growled when he felt the boy on his back humping him lightly. "Stop that!" He snapped shortly. "But I'm hooornyy!" Columbus whined, and angrily kicked another zombie away from his mate's back. "When we find Wichita, we leave and then we cane mate ok?"

"Yay!"

With that, Columbus took on gun away from Tallahassee and shot down few zombies. "She's that way!"

Tallahassee, too stressed to ask why Columbus knew it, moved on. He shot and punched zombies and other alphas away while Columbus kept on pointing out the directions and flirting into his mate's ear.

Finally they found her, fighting against another alpha. "Wichita! Let's get the hell out of here!" Tallahassee shouted to her, ignoring Columbus biting his ear playfully. "Not without him!" She yelled back, dodging a shot from the other man. Tallahassee was confused when Columbus climbed down from him and ran towards them. He ran passed them and held tight onto an omega hiding a desk. Beside that the omega seemed to be around 15, Columbus carried him like a crying child, the legs on either side of his hips, the head save on Columbus shoulder, hand firmly pressed on it.

"Now be my alpha and get us out of here."

Tallahassee once again shouted for Wichita. She quickly knocked her opponent out and followed. She and Tallahassee cleared their way out. "Start the car! START THE CAR!" The alphas shouted for Little Rock, who quickly started said car. They literally jumped into the car and only sighed in relieve when there was no sight of the military place anymore. And then, "Tallahasseeee…" Columbus moaned, climbing on his alphas lap. "Now…"

He looked helpless at Wichita, who had the young omega on her lap, unconscious. "Maybe we are in a more private place…"

Columbus huffed disappointed and started to kiss his alphas neck and down to his chest. "Whoa…" Tallahassee moaned surprised. "Could you please do that somewhere else?" Little Rock asked, feeling uncomfortable. "No…" Columbus growled angrily. With that he attacked his mate's lips, pressing his hips down for more friction.

…

"How long does it take now?" Little Rock asked, munching on her chips, looking at the car from afar, which was rocking lightly. "Like I said," Wichita replied, "it will take a while…It was either that or being there while they're mating."

Little Rock shivered at the image and looked over at the new omega. "And who are you?"

"My name is-"

"No names, our rule here." Wichita said, smiling which made the young boy blush. "Uh…well, others called me Professor back there at the military base."

"Ok, Professor. What happened there? When we came, there was an apocalypse in there on its own." Wichita asked.

"Well, after we send there two alphas to mate with Columbus….he simply broke out. I heard him say that he needs a proper alpha. And before we knew it, he opened every door possible of every alpha we know. That was the chaos back there…"

He looked over to the still rocking car, ignoring the moans and sexual shouts with a light blush. "May I ask why he didn't go into heat? Even in stress?"

The girls switched glances and explained everything to him. "Interesting…" he said in the end. He looked over to Wichita. "Uhm…I wanted to thank you…for…for protecting me…"

"It's ok," Wichita chuckled, leaning lightly over to the young omega. "How old are you actually?"

Professor blushed deeply, looking at his feet. "Seventeen…" he said meekly, munching nervously his too dry sandwich.

"Please, Wichita, not you too…" Little Rock said. Wichita then also blushed lightly, but still smirked over to the little omega.

…

They watched Tallahassee walking up to them, shirtless. They could see large bites on his neck and many scratched on his chest and back. "Sorry for that…" he said hoarsely. The girls chuckled amused by his expression. He was quite dazed, wide eyed and clearly shocked from the outcome.

"Are you mated now?" Little Rock asked.

Tallahassee smirked and nodded quite proudly. "Finally…" he said.

"Where is he now?" Wichita asked. Tallahassee pointed back to the car. "Sleeping. It was his first proper heat after all."

There was silence.

"I think we need a new car." Little Rock said, making the redneck rub his face in embarrassment, which of course he would play up as annoyance.

…

"I can't believe that this is happening…" Wichita huffs annoyed, watching the omegas laughing together. Somehow, Professor became like a child for Columbus, even if they only have three years between them. Columbus being no normal omega from the beginning seemed to have strong mother instincts for other, younger, omegas. And now Wichita has to talk to him. "I feel like on my first date again, where I have to deal with the creepy parents…" she said. Tallahassee chuckled. "Well, I think you will do just fine."

She glared at him and walked over to Columbus. Said omega saw her approaching and send Professor away to get some blankets. "Hey…" She started.

"You want to fuck him, right?" Columbus glared weakly. Wichita snapped at him angrily," I can't believe that I actually talk to you, you know that? But it seems that I'm in love with Professor so much that I'm stupid enough to talk to another omega to ask for permission to mate instead of walking straight up to him and ask him personally!" She glared angrily at the now smiling Columbus. "What?!"

"I want too!" She heard from behind and as she turned around, she found her omega hugging her tightly. She froze when Professor kissed her shyly. Both didn't notice the cheers from the other survivors.

Columbus smiled at his mate. "What is?" Tallahassee asked curious. "…I'm happy."

Suddenly, he gasped, blushing furious. "What is? What is?" His alpha asked bit frightened. Columbus panted lightly. "Just…just my heat…I think…" He hugged Tallahassee, panting more heavily. "Damn, I can't get used to a circle…" he whined, roaming his hands on the redneck's chest.

"Don't worry, let me deal with it…" the older Alpha smirked, already aroused by his omega. Columbus was turned on by the words and jumped at his mate, attacking his lips while his legs were around his boyfriend's waist.

"We are back in three hours!" Tallahassee shouted between the kisses to their friends, walking out of the shop over to an old house where they camped in.

"I love you…" Columbus panted heavily, biting on Tallahassee's neck teasingly. Tallahassee smiled as he threw Columbus on the bed. "Let me show you how much I love you…"

"Show me…my worthy alpha…"


	2. Primal Omega, Primal Alpha

**Sorry for any mistake you see there, just so you know. Have fun!**

Professor felt calm when Columbus put an arm around him. "Don't worry, our friends will be here in no time. Nothing will happen to us," he whispered into the younger boy's ear, reminding of a mother calming a child.

"But how would they find us? We are in an abandoned cave and those alphas closed it!"

Columbus didn't reply and looked down. "We can do it"

Professor sighed and leaned deeper into the other body. "If you think so…"

With them were few other omegas and even one beta. They all talked in hushed voice and were also cuddled together to keep warm. The sun was going down and the young professor noticed the others coming closer to them. "What do you want?" he asked carefully but Columbus just waved the others over. They quickly cuddled up to him. "Everything will be fine," Columbus then said and Professor felt the thick tension of fright and stress lessening. He was amazing.

Since Professor traveled with Wichita and her friends, he started to note down anything that he noticed about his omega friend. Columbus surely was no normal Omega. In last studies back in Uni, the teen read about a primal omega corpse which was found deep in the mountains of Europe. It read that the body and bones were ones larger and stronger than today's omega. And when he saw Columbus throwing the bed against the glass, the thought of this creature came to mind.

And the theory in mind that Columbus might have degenerate as omega, Professor took note on everything different like his fun in power play with Tallahassee or the almost possessive way of mother instinct. Even that his heats only last three hours and comes once in two weeks was speaking for a primal omega. And Columbus' reaction to a group of distressed omegas? Motherly instinct.

They all jumped in shock when the cave was opened and few alphas stood there with hunting guns. One shot hit a little blond woman and a dart was in her neck. She shouted in pain, started to choke and pant before the scents of heat came up. Another one hit a teen beside Professor and he saw that Columbus tried to catch it. The teen also went into heat in seconds. Columbus quickly stood up and stomped over to the alphas who tried to get the omegas in heat. "You…" one alpha growled furious and Professor froze as he saw Boss pointing his weapon at Columbus. Columbus stopped and hold his hands up," Don't do this. Please…"

The other prisoners shouted in fright as the strong omega was shot with immediately two darts under the collar bone. Columbus stopped and tumbled a little that he had to keep himself up by the cave wall. "You destroyed my plan. You destroyed everything I worked for!" Boss hissed angrily and shoved the heated omega to the ground which started to choke and gasp for air. Columbus had an overdose, defenseless and unable to keep the others safe. That also made him scream angry between his chokes for not being able to act on his instincts.

The other alphas made their way into the cave.

Professor was frozen with fright as the alphas grabbed the others around him.

"**MINE!"** was screeched and Professor heard Boss screaming in shock and pain as he flew out the cave. Before the group realized, a new alpha stood between them, punching the other alphas in the critical places like neck and head. The man screamed and threw them all out of the cave, throwing stones after them, all the time screaming **"MINE!"**

The young boy noticed the man staying by the cave before looking back to the others. It was Tallahassee. "Are you alright!?"

"Columbus!" Professor shouted and pointed at the drugged curly omega. "Shit!" Tallahassee cursed and made his way to his mate. The blond woman in heat wobbly stood up and tried to go after the alpha but was hold back by other omegas around her. Wichita and Little Rock entered the cave and froze as the redneck screeched at them.

Professor knew that behavior.

_Territorial behavior_

A primal omega in heat awakes an alpha's deeper primal side it seemed. And Tallahassee clearly is distressed with his mate like that. He lost his last normal thought when Columbus whined in distress and clawing at his mate in pain.

"Bow down! Bow down to him!" Professor shouted to the other two alphas. They watched him confused but quickly did it when Tallahassee stood up and stalked over to them. He stopped as he saw them submit to him and went back to his mate.

"What's wrong with him?!" Little Rock asked afraid, watching Tallahassee removing the darts from the omega's body and sniffing at his collarbone and neck. Columbus stopped whimpering and whining but still shivered in pain, still gasping and choking for air.

"He's in a dangerously primal alpha state!" Professor replied, "Like in a primal aggressive way! Everything that made him feel threatened will be killed!"

Tallahassee suddenly glared at the only beta sitting there and roared as he stomped over to him and grabbed him by the throat. The others quickly tried to held him back but where pushed and shoved aside, shown to their place by a deep dominating growl. The beta choked for air while the redneck smelled at his throat irritated. He gave the beta a confused look before simply dropping him and walking back to Columbus.

_The primal alpha doesn't seem to recognize a beta. Therefore the theory that far in the past, the beta didn't exist yet could be accepted. The primal alpha only knows that the beta is no threat to his territory and thus won't attack him._

They gasped all in shock as one new alpha, Boss sneaked into the cave, holding up his shotgun and pointing it at the primal alpha. Tallahassee scented his omega once more before glaring at the intruder.

Everyone gasped and shouted in shock as a new dart was shot but now at Tallahassee. "Sleep now, princess," Boss chuckled evilly and calmly walked into the cave, holding his back straight in an arrogant and proud manner.

_Provoking another alpha and showing off his power. He tries to take over the territory!_

The two omegas in heat called for the new alpha. He just smiled and waved at them. "I'm coming don't worry!"

He shouted as he was tackled to the ground. The redneck roared at him, his fury burning in his eyes. Tallahassee wasn't speaking anymore, only screaming and yelling his scratchy voice as he punched and hit the alpha under him. The dart had no effect on him. Slowly and quietly, Professor made his way over to Columbus, checking on his pulse.

_Very unregulated._

Columbus gasped again for more air and his eyes became blurry. He seemed to lose focus every now and then. Professor had to do something or Columbus' heart might stop!

He turned around and saw Tallahassee standing up and shouting at the now dead body. "Alpha!"

Tallahassee snapped around.

"Water! Water!" Professor stared at Columbus shouted again for water. They all watched the alpha leave.

After five minutes, he was back with a box of six water bottles. He growled at Professor to stay away and the omega quickly obliged. Professor didn't know how to feel. Here he sat, watching for the first time for human ever, primal alpha and omega interacting with one another. It felt so world changing, seeing as he was a young scientist after all.

They didn't speak. Tallahassee just held on to Columbus and was helping him to drink. When the primal omega choked again for air, Tallahassee massaged his mate's throat and nuzzling his curly hair. He growled as Wichita started to move but she just kept her body language on submission, slowly walking towards him.

"We have to go, Tallahassee," she whispered and the man stared at her with his dark eyes. The man just huffed and hugged his mate.

"Move. We have to move on," she tried again, looking at the other omegas and at her mate. Professor smiled at her. "Keep them safe."

"Safe," Tallahassee growled and Columbus nuzzled deeper into his alpha. Wichita watched carefully as the man stood up, Columbus in his arms. He looked at the water and gave the other people around him a look. Wichita nodded and did as she was told; giving the others enough to drink so they could follow them.

…

When Columbus woke up, he noticed Tallahassee wrapped all around him. "Talla…Tallahassee?" he spoke up and felt his throat being dry. When he coughed lightly, his mate was up and wide awake. "Everything alright?" he asked before groaning and holding his head.

"Just thirsty. Are you ok? What happened?" He looked around to find himself in their car. "Shit, it feels like my first heat all over again," the young man sighed. Tallahassee chuckled. "I feel like having my first hang over…" he replied and slowly sat up. They sat there for a while and enjoying their calm moment together. "I don't really know how, but I'm happy that you saved us," Columbus kissed his mate on the lips.

"Well, how about we ask the girls. Maybe they know what happens. I lost any memory after I had you in my arms so helplessly like that…"

"But now we are all safe," the younger man replied and the kissed for a longer while before they decided to come out their sleeping place.

"What the hell happened?!" Tallahassee asked as he looked around all the tents and cars and omegas walking around.

"You all saved them. You killed every alpha who did this and took them with us," Little Rock explained. "We were traveling for few hours to be far away enough and rest."

"You were awesome!" Professor shouted excited. "You both were!"

"Huh?" Columbus mumbled confused.

"Look around! This is your pack! Columbus showed the others that he means safety. And Tallahassee showed with his strength and dominance but also his care for the primal omega that he is the primal alpha for the pack! Awesome! Never in my life did I think to experience such thing!"

"We…have a pack," Tallahassee said.

The others nodded.

"We?" Columbus asked.

They nodded again.

The couple watched each other.

"I have no idea what to do now," Columbus said and Tallahassee put his arm around his mate before sighing, "Me neither. Let's just find out how to be pack leaders another day."


End file.
